


The One That Got Away (Envy)

by InusSunflower



Series: Sins week entries [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Inuyasha's Seven Deadly Sins Week, Kikyo is jealous, Weddings, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InusSunflower/pseuds/InusSunflower
Summary: For seven years Kikyo dated Inuyasha.Then he turned around and married a woman he's barely known for a year.That should be her.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha)
Series: Sins week entries [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934155
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27
Collections: Inuyasha's Seven Deadly Sins





	The One That Got Away (Envy)

_ How must it feel?  _

Kikyo wondered, peeking from around the tree. Her nails digging into the bark. She covered her eyes with sunglasses and made sure to practically bathe in perfume before coming. In the days leading up to the event she’d gone through her  Facebook ,  Instagram , and even some albums filled with pictures of his relationship with her. 

They dated for seven years. 

She was confident he would marry  _ her.  _

And then he left her. He said he needed space to grow, he needed to focus on himself. 

Three months later he was already posting pictures with a new girl who looked strangely like her and she...she was just starting to get over him. 

A year later he proposed. 

A few months later...they were getting married. 

She felt pathetic. Honestly, she really did. She was positive no one else creepily follows their ex around and watched their new relationship unfold from afar, wishing it was them instead of her. “This is pathetic!” She heard Kagura whisper-yell at her, her back against the tree as Kikyo watched the wedding ceremony. He always wanted a forest wedding. She dismissably swatted a hand at her,  signaling her to stop talking. 

“Do you,  Inuyasha Takahashi, take Kagome  Higurashi , as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for rich, for poorer, in sickness, and in health, until death do you part?” Kikyo held her breath at the officiant's words, a hand clutching the necklace she wore...staring him...waiting for him to  say ‘I don’t’, leaving Kagome at the alter and running back to her. 

He belonged to her! He was supposed to be her husband! “C’mon Inuyasha...” she whispered to herself, “just say no!” 

“He’s not  gonna say no, Kikyo.” Kagura said sternly, placing a hand on her shoulder. “It hurts me seeing you like this, let’s go home.” Kikyo shrugged off her hand. 

“No.” She whispered. “I need to hear him say I-” 

“I do.”  Inuyasha said. Kikyo watched as he smiled widely, his warm golden eyes staring at Kagome with love, compassion, and care. She felt her heartbreak as she turned her back on the wedding, tuning out the remainder of it. 

This wasn’t fair. 

None of this was fair. 

She spent years by his side, hoping, longing, hinting at the fact that she wanted to marry him. They’d moved in together, had a dog together. Fuck they had even hosted Friendsgiving and Christmas dinners with their families. She  _ deserved  _ to be his wife. But he decided to marry a woman he had met a year prior. 

_ Over her?  _

“Let’s go,” Kagura said to her, wrapping a hand around her arm. “Before he sees you.” 

“I can’t believe this.” Kikyo said breathlessly, as she sat in the grass, not caring if her dress or heels got ruined. “That...the woman up there should be me.” She said, looking up at Kagura. “I should be marrying him. I should be the one that gets to say I do. I should be the woman they announce as his wife, not-not her! She doesn’t even know him like I know him!” 

“Yeah, I know. It sucks. C’mon.” Kagura said quickly, tugging at her friend’s arm, attempting to lift her from the ground. 

Kikyo wanted her title. She deserved that title. Kagome Takahashi didn’t even sound good! Her name didn’t go with his like Kikyo’s did. She peeked over the side of the tree again, watching as Kagome and  Inuyasha embraced, her arms wrapped around his neck, his hands resting at the small of her back. She felt jealousy swell inside her, as she glowered in their direction. 

That should be  _ her,  _ dammit. 

“I want him back, Kagura.” Kikyo whispered as she allowed her friend to drag her away from the wedding ceremony. She watched as their family and friends threw roses at the  _ happy new couple.  _

For a moment, Kikyo made eye contact with the dog demon that once loved her. She saw...pity. 

If Kikyo was being honest, it truly must’ve been pitiful, and possibly a little embarrassing to see your ex-girlfriend being dragged away by her friend from your wedding. She would probably pity herself too. Her eyes shifted over to his new wife. 

_ Kagome.  _

She glared in her direction and in turn Kagome winked at her. 

**_ She winked at her! _ ** __

Like the goddamn smug little  bitch she was, she winked at her. As if to taunt her. As if to say, “Ha  ha , I have something you’ll never have!” or “better luck next time.” 

Like they were playing a game. 

Only this wasn’t a game to her. 

This was her one true love. Her one true love that walked away from her. Her one true love that she would never get back. 

She was robbed. 

He was stolen from her, by a girl who didn’t even try as hard as she did. 

And she was jealous. She wanted to be the bride. 

This wasn’t fair. 


End file.
